Devil's Drabblings
by fitzefitcher
Summary: ...'Cause even the Devil needs some lighthearted fun. Drabbles, based on everyday life in the Devil's Nest. [5 of 5 Drabbles Up]
1. Heartbeat

"_I own nothing except the clothes on my back, and even those can be taken from me."_

_- Kibou-Greenbird -_

**- Devil's Drabblings -**

'_Cause even the Devil himself needs some lighthearted fun._

**The First Drabble**

Title: Heartbeat

Rating/Genre: K+/Fluff ('cause everyone knows Fluff is a genre)

Summary: _"If I can't hear your heartbeat, then you're too far away."_

Pairing: Greed X Chimeras

**(Drabble: Start)**

Greed was very paranoid when it came to his subordinates.

He _owned _them. They were his _belongings._

He didn't like it when his belongings were far away from him. He liked to know where all of them were. But with so many possessions, it was proving to be quite… difficult.

But that didn't stop him.

As a homunculus, he had enhanced senses, which he used to his advantage. Therefore…

If he couldn't hear your heartbeat, then you were too far away.

He could tell everyone's heartbeat apart- they all had different patterns and rhythms. Biddo's, for example, was probably the most erratic and fast-paced beat he had ever heard. Roa's, on the other hand, was calm and steady, albeit a little slow.

He became aware of a new heartbeat entering his range; from what he heard, it sounded like Dorochet's.

…Wait a minute.

That means he left without telling him!

He went to scold- I mean, _greet _him.

"Where were you?" he asked, slightly annoyed. He disregarded the bags of food he carried.

"In the market, getting food like you asked…?" he replied questioningly.

Oh.

Well, then.

Now all he to take care of was his forgetfulness.

**(Drabble: End)**


	2. Cat

"_I own nothing except the clothes on my back, and even those can be taken from me."_

_- Kibou-Greenbird -_

**- Devil's Drabblings -**

'_Cause even the Devil himself needs some lighthearted fun._

**The Second Drabble**

Title: Cat

Rating/Genre: K+/Fluff ('cause everyone knows Fluff is a genre)

Summary: _He's just like a cat._

Pairing: Greed X Marta

**(Drabble: Start)**

He was just like a cat, she realized.

Whenever she made any attempts to speak with him, or even just to be near him, he'd pretend she wasn't there.

And yet…

Whenever she was busy, he'd always tried to get her attention, usually when she was reading or cooking, and usually getting right in her face, whether it being him taking her book and demanding her affection, or embracing her from behind when she was trying to make sure that the meat on the stove was cooked evenly.

It was like he was trying to prove that he could have her anytime he wanted.

She became aware of violet eyes trying to stare holes through her book. She lowered it.

"Hey, love."

She chuckled. Quite frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly had cat ears perched on top of his head.

"Heeey. What's so funny?" he asked, lying down on the same sofa she was sitting on.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, stretching her arms and yawning. She felt Greed lay his head on her lap, facing the ceiling.

"Greed, do you mind? I was about to get up."

"But you're comfy…" he whined, already being lulled to sleep. She sighed.

"Fine…" She was getting tired; he was like a frickin' blanket.

Well… she was more of a cat person, anyway.

**(Drabble: End)**


	3. Warmth

"_I own nothing except the clothes on my back, and even those can be taken from me."_

_- Kibou-Greenbird -_

**- Devil's Drabblings -**

'_Cause even the Devil himself needs some lighthearted fun._

**The Third Drabble**

Title: Warmth

Rating/Genre: K+/Romance

Summary: Snakes always were attracted to warmth.

Pairing: Greed X Marta

**(Drabble: Start)**

Marta always was attracted to warmth.

It was probably because she was part snake; snakes _were _sensitive to the cold, after all.

They depend on the warmth of others to live.

So, naturally, she'd single out the warmest person in the Devil's Nest, and cling to them as if her life depended on it, which, ironically, it did.

It's almost unheard of that she'd pick Greed every time.

-----

Greed always was naturally cold-skinned.

It was probably because he was a homunculus; they always had an unearthly coldness about them, after all.

They didn't need the warmth of a human soul to live. They had their own exotic heat on an inhuman soul.

So, naturally, he'd want one to keep him warm anyway, even though he had his own.

It's almost ironic that he'd pick the cold-blooded snake chimera every time.

-----

They were attracted to each other's warmth.

It was just that simple.

Marta loved Greed because of his inhuman soul, and its alien warmth.

Greed loved Marta because her soul was warm and soft, despite her cold blood.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**(Drabble: End)**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's only two more drabbles for this story; I'll upload them sometime today or tomorrow… unless fanfiction craps out on me. Again. Dx_

_There __**are**__ more drabbley-type projects coming up, though; I'm almost done one, and_

_after that, there's one more drabble story._

_Y'know, I really should update my other stories. But I'm already done this one, so I'd figured I should type it while I'm still motivated._

_ARRGH!! FUCKING COMPUTER ISN'T TYPING RIGHT. Dx_

_(beats on the keyboard angrily)_

…

_Oh, yeah. There's another crossover-type thing coming up. I'M ACTUALLY WRITING IT. I MIGHT ACTUALLY UPLOAD IT TOMORROW. :D_

_See you guyses later._

_-Kibou _


	4. Monster

"_I own nothing except the clothes on my back, and even those can be taken from me."_

_- Kibou-Greenbird -_

**- Devil's Drabblings -**

'_Cause even the Devil himself needs some lighthearted fun._

**The Second-to-Last Drabble**

Title: Monster

Rating/Genre: T/Angst

Summary: _She was a monster. Monsters had no need for love._

Pairing: None

**(Drabble: Start)**

Most people weren't too fond of snakes.

It wasn't surprising, really, once you've realized something:

Who offered Eve the Apple?

Who stole immortality from Gilgamesh?

Why was it driven away from Ireland?

Yes, it really did suck to be a snake.

-----

Now, it was one thing to be a snake.

It was another thing to be a monster.

Whereas snakes were feared, but respected, monsters were _hated._

A monster was considered to be any number of things- savage, murderous, terrifying, strange…

Not to mention ugly.

At least, to the eyes that saw them.

-----

In her own eyes, the snake was a monster.

Every time she sees her reflection, she sees a monster staring back.

A monster with scathing, serpentine eyes.

A monster with scars on its skin and blood on its hands.

_I am a monster,_ she thinks sullenly. _I have no need for love._

She glanced downward, then upward again, looking at her eyes in the mirror.

The slit pupils of a serpent-monster glowered back.

It took everything she had not to break the mirror.

**(Drabble: End)**

…

…_Okay, so I'm a little late. It's better than a few weeks/months, right? Right?_

_So, anyhow…_

_Yeah, this one's a little depressing, and the next drabble is last, but this isn't gonna end on a sour note, as they say. The last one will be humor, I assure you._

_See ya._

_-Kibou_


	5. Corsets

"_I own nothing except the clothes on my back, and even those can be taken from me."_

_- Kibou-Greenbird -_

**- Devil's Drabblings -**

'_Cause even the Devil himself needs some lighthearted fun._

**The Last Drabble**

Title: Corsets

Rating/Genre: K+/Humor

Summary: _He had always wondered what was under there…_

Pairing: Greed X Marta… I guess. XD

**(Drabble: Start)**

_Ah… Come on, you're almost there… Just a little more- GODDAMMIT!! _thought a frustrated Greed, having difficulty holding down a string of curses.

You see, he had been trying to inconspicuously look down a certain snake's shirt for about a week now, after discovering something shocking:

Marta doesn't wear a bra.

Well, not a regular one, anyway.

This was discovered about a week and a half ago, when a slightly tipsy Marta was unaware that her shirt was hanging off her shoulders during her angry, drunken rant about the military, showing off her well-toned shoulders, which were surprisingly bare. This led to questions such as "Is she wearing a strapless?" or even "Is there anything under there at all?"

Greed's slightly lecherous curiosity drove him insane until he finally decided this:

_I'm going to see what's under there if it's the last thing I do!_

He decided also to try to do it subtly at first, as not to attract her attention. But… but it was like she could unconsciously sense him peering at her, because she kept thwarting his attempts somehow.

…

…Well, to hell with that plan!

He stared intently at her… assets from the sofa, wondering what he could do to unravel this great mystery. Marta saw this immediately and said quite plainly "Wow, could you be any more obvious?" She stood in front of him, clearly annoyed. "I know you're Greed 'n all, but really, have some self-restraint."

Well, there's always the direct approach…

"What the-?! Hey!!" Greed had abruptly pulled her down by her tank top, looking straight down into the depths of her cleavage, revealing…

"…huh?"

"You can let go any day now, Greed! You're stretching out my shirt!!"

"Corsets."

"What?"

"You're wearing corsets!"

"Whuh- Just let go, okay?!"

"Not until you explain this."

"Greed… It's a bit hard to explain when I'm in such an awkward position. NOW LET ME GO." Greed just realized how far he made Marta stretch just to view her breasts. Her head was about two inches away from his face, and she was partially leaning on his legs. Her hands were on his shoulders, the last piece in the balance that kept her from falling. He let go, and he felt those hands press onto his arms. She used him as a springboard to balance herself while pushing off. She sat down next to him.

"Look, everything else was in the wash, alright?" she said, flustered.

"That still doesn't explain why you have them…" She sighed.

"Trust me when I say this, Greed. You don't want to know."

…but he _did _want to know.

**(Drabble: End)**

_Ah… That's it. I told you I wouldn't let this have a sad ending. XD_

_I kinda didn't want to upload this, but I figured 'Oh, what the hell. I'll give it a shot.'_

_Ironically, this was the first drabble ever written. Funny, non? (Agh, French! It's taking over my brain! xDD)_

_So, yeah. It's over now. Get out._

_-Kibou_


End file.
